The project is aimed at the elucidation of the metabolic processes required in the transduction of auditory stimuli into neural responses. The focus is directed upon the identification of the specific features of energy generation and utilization of the organ of Corti and stria vascularis and upon the interaction of these structures with the cochlear fluids. These problems will be approached by a combination of quantitative biochemical, electrophysiological and morphological techniques, using the guinea pig and the chinchilla as primary experimental animals. Ultimately, these studies should provide a better understanding of the effects of anoxia upon the ear, and explain the biochemical basis for Meniere's disease and the susceptibility to damage by noise and salidiuretic drugs. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Thalmann, R.: Quantitative histo- and cytochemistry of the ear. In "The Handbook of Auditory and Vestibular Research Methods." Eds. C.A. Smith and J. Vernon; Thomas, Springfield, Illinois, Part III Biochemistry. pp. 359-419, 1976. Kusakari, J., and Thalmann, R.: Effects of anoxia and ethacrynic acid upon ampullar endolymphatic potential and upon high energy phosphates in ampullar wall. Laryngoscope, 86:132-147, 1976.